La luxure dans un déguisement
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: TRADUCTION de Mystik. Morgana a convaincu Uther de faire de sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte un bal masqué. OS/Yaoi/Merthur.


**Titre : Lust in disguise**

**Auteur : Mystik**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrice: linaewen ilca**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : Arthur/Merlin**

**Rating : M**

Cette histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec ! C'est-à-dire avec des situations **EXPLICITES**, **DECRITES** – et j'en passe… **Alors si ca ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Merlin appartiennent à la mythologie brittonique. ( non non il n'y a pas d'erreur -_^) ainsi qu'à la BBC. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** Mystik **_Lust in disguise_(petite note perso, je vous encourage à lire la fiction en anglais – elle est géniale)**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français.

**Notes :* J'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement possible l'histoire originale. **

**** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Notes : **Comme déjà expliqué précédemment, ceci est une traduction. Cependant, pour des raisons de compréhension certaines expressions ou tournures de phrase ont du être réarranger et adapter afin d'obtenir un meilleur français.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur Mystik pour vous lecteurslectrices : **Ce fut ma première histoire Merlin et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai pu aimer l'écrire.

* * *

><p>Arthur avait été d'une humeur massacrante tout le temps ou il avait laissé Morgana l'aider à mettre son costume pour la fête de la jeune femme. En effet, après des heures et des heures de pourparlers, celle-ci avait finalement convaincu Uther de faire de sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte un bal masqué.<p>

Pas que le jeune prince eut été contre l'idée. Au contraire. C'était la seule façon, à son humble avis, d'avoir une chance d'être plus près de Merlin sans être remarqué, regardé de travers ou réprimandé.

Et il avait la nette impression que Morgana le savait aussi.

- Arthur, arrête de bouger!

Le blond soupira, se retournant pour lui faire face. La jeune femme était vraiment magnifique dans sa belle robe rouge parée de bijoux d'or et de son masque en forme de paon.

- Tu ne penses pas que je suis déjà prêt pour partir? Et pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à m'aider, au lieu de laisser faire Merlin?

La jeune femme commença à rire, ajoutant la touche finale qu'était le long manteau noir qu'il devait porter.

- Arthur, je t'en prie. Si Merlin t'avait aidé, il aurait pu savoir qui tu étais, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut ? Demanda Arthur, un peu confus.

Morgana se dirigea vers la coiffeuse, prit un masque, revint aux côtés du prince et le lui tendit.

- Oui, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut. Maintenant prend ça et fait le premier pas vers lui. Tu pourras me remercier plus tard d'avoir eut cette idée fantastique.

Avant qu'Arthur n'ai pu bredouiller un quelconque commentaire, Morgana avait quitté la pièce.

XXX

Son déguisement le démangeait. Beaucoup. Mais Merlin savait que s'il avait fait quelque chose pour se changer, Gwen l'aurait tué.

Il ajusta son manteau une fois de plus et marcha vers la grande salle de bal où la soirée masquée devait avoir lieu.

Il portait pour l'occasion un pantalon noir, avec des bottes et une chemise assorties. Celle-ci, retenue par une ceinture d'argent à la taille, flottait autour de ses hanches. Mais le manteau avait parfait le costume ; fait de soie pure, et de couleur bleu. La moitié de son visage avait été peint d'une couleur argentée-bleutée, créant un dragon dont les écailles couvraient toute sa peau. C'était son masque, et Merlin savait qu'il ne servait quasiment à rien, puisque tout le monde pouvait dire que c'était lui.

- Le but n'est pas de cacher qui tu es idiot, expliqua Gwen alors qu'elle l'aidait à se préparer. C'est pour améliorer ton apparence vis-à-vis d'une certaine personne… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Merlin pouvait se sentir rougir rien qu'au souvenir de ces paroles. Il n'avait pas caché à son amie son énorme béguin pour un certain prince. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui cacher quelque chose de toute façon.

Heureusement Arthur était un peu plus obtus sur ces choses là.

Tout au moins, l'espérait-il.

- Arrête de trop penser et va t'amuser Merlin, fit Gwen près de lui en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Uther nous accordera ces simples plaisirs.

Merlin soupira et décida d'aller s'amuser, comme son amie le lui avait suggéré.

XXX

- Arthur?

- Oui, Morgana?

- Je sais que c'est ma cérémonie de passage, mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Le jeune prince regarda la jeune femme à côté de lui, haussant un sourcil. Elle observa tout autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourit, lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Regarde.

Arthur tourna son regard dans la direction qu'elle pointait et s'arrêta presque de respirer. Il pouvait clairement reconnaître Merlin sous les différents vêtements et le maquillage fantaisiste de son visage.

Bon Dieu, il était tout simplement sublime.

- Merde.

Morgana rit doucement près de lui et mit ses mains délicates sur les épaules d'Arthur, en serrant légèrement.

- Surprise.

Arthur se retourna, regardant la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes, il sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Merci Morgana.

Merlin avait déambulé un peu partout, rougissant à chaque fois qu'il recevait un compliment sur ses habits et son maquillage. Ouais, Gwen avait fait un travail fantastique finalement. Il s'approcha de la table de nourriture, prit une assiette et y mit quelques cerises, ainsi que quelques pommes.

- Eh bien, on semble s'être mit sur notre trente et un ce soir ?

Merlin faillit laisser tomber l'assiette de ses mains. Il se retourna.

- Arthur, je…

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, son cerveau ayant court-circuité.

Arthur paraissait encore plus étourdissant que d'habitude. Il portrait une chemise bleue, qui faisait ressortir ses incroyables yeux, un pantalon et des bottes noires. Et par-dessus, un manteau noir mi-long. Enfin, pour compléter le tout, il portait un masque noir sur son visage, ne couvrant presque rien, mais assez pour le rendre encore plus sexy.

Dieu était vraiment injuste.

- Tu as perdu ta langue Merlin?

Le jeune sorcier sortit de sa torpeur, regardant le jeune prince et décida de se moquer de lui en dégustant ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il se saisit d'une cerise, et glissa le fruit dans sa bouche tout en retirant doucement la tige.

- Vous avez échoué à vous déguiser vous-même Arthur, votre arrogance ne peut être cachée en aucune façon.

Comme la réponse que Merlin attendait tardait à arriver, il regarda le blond. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit que les yeux bleus d'Arthur fixaient ses lèvres. Il se toucha la bouche.

- J'ai quelque chose sur les lèvres ?

Arthur sembla tout à coup se réveiller. Il regarda Merlin et sourit d'un air prédateur. Il fit un pas en avant se rapprochant plus près du sorcier et murmura, en tendant la main pour attraper à son tour une cerise dans l'assiette que Merlin tenait.

- Dis-moi une chose Merlin. Et s'il te plaît ne dit pas que j'ai tort… Dit-il alors qu'il laissait la cerise rouler sur ses lèvres, tandis que le jeune sorcier observait la scène tel un faucon (observe sa proie), tandis qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Morgana a dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi t'impliquant.

- Elle a dit… elle a dit ça ? Bredouilla Merlin.

Arthur acquiesça lentement, poussant finalement la cerise dans la bouche.

- Que penses-tu de cela ? Demanda Arthur, se rapprochant davantage.

Merlin le regarda, remerciant silencieusement que la table de nourriture soit située dans un coin isolé. C'est alors qu'il fit le rapprochement avec ce que Gwen lui avait dit. Oh mon Dieu, ces filles avaient tout prévu !

- Eh bien ? Pressa Arthur.

Merlin regarda autour et, décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau. Il fit glisser un de ses doigts sur une des manches du manteau d'Arthur, souriant en voyant ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent.

- Je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici.

XXX

Le long couloir sombre était l'endroit le plus reculé qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Le silence de mort était actuellement interrompu par de lourds halètements et gémissements provenant des deux jeunes hommes.

- Plus fort…

Arthur grogna, laissant ses mains faire des ecchymoses sur la taille nue de Merlin alors qu'il poussait plus loin à l'intérieur de lui. Le jeune sorcier gémit, frappant sa tête contre le mur de pierre, son maquillage bavant et brillant dans la demi-pénombre. Le jeune prince referma sa bouche sur une veine palpitante de son cou, suçant et mordant, pressant ce corps souple plus fort contre le mur. Il sentait les mains de Merlin qui agrippaient ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant sur sa chair couverte.

- Dieu, tu es si serré, murmura Arthur contre la peau marquée.

Merlin lui répondit en le rapprochant davantage de lui, contractant ses parois internes autour du membre d'Arthur, le faisant siffler dans son cou.

- Tricheur* !

Merlin sourit d'un air satisfait et inclina la tête, en embrassant l'oreille d'Arthur et en la mordant légèrement.

- … Rend juste plus agréable pour vous…, souffla-t-il. … messire.

Ses actions suscitèrent la réponse escomptée. Arthur grogna en le clouant davantage au mur. Sa main droite se saisit de la cuisse qui se trouvait autour de sa taille et la serra, lui donnant une meilleure prise pour accélérer ses poussées. Merlin l'embrassa désespérément, gémissant à l'intérieur de sa bouche, son membre dur frottant entre leurs chemises.

Le rythme devint plus rapide et soutenu, comme s'ils essayaient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre à chaque va-et-vient. Merlin sentait sa magie courir dans ses veines, son sang bouillir, mais son esprit était trop plongé dans le plaisir pour s'en inquiéter.

- Arthur… je… Il essaya de prévenir l'autre homme, empoignant le revers de son manteau noir.

- Vas-y, souffla difficilement Arthur contre sa bouche.

Merlin l'embrassa à nouveau, gémissant fortement à l'intérieur de sa bouche alors que son orgasme explosait tel un volcan, son sperme jaillissant entre leurs ventres. Près d'eux, une torche prit feu, éclairant le long couloir. Merlin tira Arthur plus près de lui, se contractant davantage autour du pénis du jeune prince, et sourit, satisfait lorsqu'il sentit Arthur venir à l'intérieur de lui.

Alors que leur orgasme s'apaisait, les deux jeunes hommes remarquèrent le nouvel éclairage.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? Souffla Arthur.

Avant que le prince ne commence à se perdre davantage dans ses pensées, Merlin utilisa la seule tactique qui lui venait à l'esprit : il prit la tête d'Arthur et l'embrassa, avant de murmurer.

- Vous voulez me prendre dans votre lit, messire ?

La torche fut facilement oubliée.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! <strong>Perso je me suis éclatée à la traduire. Surtout qu'on ne peut qu'imaginer la suite et rêver** encore **et** encore ^^**

* à l'origine Arthur soufflait « Bastard !» qui donne donc en français Enfoiré, fripon, vaurien. Mais comme vous l'avez vu, on a pensé que ca ressortirait mieux en utilisant « tricheur ! », qui résume bien l'action de Merlin.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Note de linaewen ilca : <strong>Je n'ai que deux choses à dire sur ce charmant OS qui résumeront facilement le plaisir que j'ai eu à le lire : 1) il y a comme un goût de pas assez et 2)...mon royaume pour une cerise !

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous et toutes, et n'hésitez pas à cliquer en dessous. <strong>


End file.
